villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nailkaiser
Nailkaiser is the secondary main antagonist of the anime series Angel Blade. History Prior to the events of the original Angel Blade series, Nailkaiser, as a human, ran from some unknown force to Phantom Lady. Phantom Lady wraps her cape around Nailkaiser and comforts her until Nailkaiser is attacked by a tentacle from Phantom Lady. One of the tentacles penetrates her vagina and mutates Nailkaiser. The immediate mutations include the yellow eye over her forehead, demon wings on her lower back, angel wings on her head, an inner penis, and larger breasts. Nailkaiser is the first character seen at the beginning of the series. She licks her lips as she flies the sky at night with three erect penises while a GeoBlood corners a young woman. The following day, Nailkaiser, disguised as a human, meets with the Dean of the city's college while the Dean has sex with one of the students. Nailkaiser compliments him on the college's work advancing the Dark Mother Project. When the Dean offers anyone at the college for Dark Mother's use, Nailkaiser is unimpressed because she doesn't want any of the women the Dean has been having sex with. The Dean counters that the women he has sex with are just a side project, and more are available for Dark Mother's use. Nailkaiser then relents that the college women could be of use if the Dark Mother Project was ready to move forward. When the Dean questions whether she is referring to the rumor that Angel Blade is a student at the college, Nailkaiser agrees and gets angry that Angel Blade has slain so many GeoBloods over the past couple of weeks. Nailkaiser relents that the problem is why she has disguised herself as a visiting professor at the university. The Dean then comments that since expedience is a Dark Mother virtue, the university used Angel Blade's known physical characteristics to profile suspects. After looking through a few, Nailkaiser asks about one, which the Dean's secretary identifies as Seiryu Tenmyoin, the Student Body President and most successful student at the university. The Dean compliments Nailkaiser on her good eye. He then points out that she's just outside the window, adding that he'd like to have her at least once. Nailkaiser just watches Seiyu from the window, smiling. Later, after spying on Seiyu in the shower, Nailkaiser approaches Seiyu still disguised as a human. Using the name Professor Houjou and asks for a tour of the campus, Nailkaiser lies, saying that she starts teaching next week but first wants a tour of the campus. Since the Dean had suggested Miss Tenmyion for the tour. Nailkaiser came to her but asks if it's a bad time, but Seiryu responds that it's her duty to give her the tour. Eventually, Seiyu asks where she came from, and Nailkaiser responds that she's from somewhere far away. Seiyu follows up by asking if she means another city, but Nailkaiser doesn't give a definitive answer. Nailkaiser then asks about a church she heard about on the campus and if Seiyu would join her for prayer. Seiyu agrees and they go to the church. Once in the church, Nailkaiser disappears and the doors shut. When Seiryu wonders calls out to Houjou, she instead finds GeoBloods that Nailkaiser had waiting for an ambush. As Seiyu screams and falls on the church steps, Nailkaiser waits in the rafters to see whether or not she is Angel Blade. However, before the GeoBloods can attack, Ayame Fudou breaks through a window and slays some of the GeoBloods. Nailkaiser then sweeps in from the ceiling and attacks Ayame, assuming she is Angel Blade. After a quick melee exchange, she accuses Ayame of being Angel Blade. Ayame denies it, saying that she is a City Number Guardian, but Nailkaiser doesn't care. She starts masturbating and declares that she will pay for her crimes against Dark Mother with her body. Ayame is confused at first, but then Nailkaiser's clitoris erects into a penis. Ayame tries to tell Seiyu to run, but Nailkaiser shoots her penis and disables both women. Nailkaiser then strips and restrains both women. She demands that "Angel Blade" talk, but Ayame refuses. Nailkaiser then concludes that she must be trained to be immune to torture, so she starts a sexual assault with her devil-tail-like tendrils. Ayame's body responds to the stimulation, so Nailkaiser taunts her body's response, and the remaining GeoBloods join the sexual assault. Nailkaiser changes how's Ayame's restrained and continues to play with her breasts and tells her to sink into the pleasure of hell. Ayame continues to beg for mercy and proclaim that she is not the Angel Blade, but Nailkaiser ignores her. Instead, she tells the GeoBloods that they can have their way with her so long as they don't ejaculate in her because that is reserved for Phantom Lady. The GeoBloods then begin to rape Ayame. Ayame objects, but when Nailkaiser tells her to suck on her penis, she then submits until they are all done. The GeoBloods still want to keep going, but Nailkaiser tells them that have to move onto Seiyu and that they can even ejaculate inside her. But then another young woman appears in the church. Nailkaiser, realizing that she's a witness, shoots a fireball at her, presumably killing her. But then a naked woman appears and declares that those that soil the moon with women's blood will be torn apart. Nailkaiser demands to know who she is, and she identifies herself as Angel Blade. Angel Blade then kills the remaining GeoBloods, and Nailkaiser attacks her with a sword. Nailkaiser manages to hit Angel Blade's pendant but doesn't notice as Angel Blade sliced her shoulder pad. Nailkaiser then knows she found Angel Blade, and sprouting wings, flies out of the church, taunting that she will have Angel Blade for herself another time. Nailkaiser then returns to the Dark Mother castle, where Phantom Lady congratulates Nailkaiser on her recon. Phantom Lady explains that they watched and recorded the entire battle through her eyes. Nailkaiser asks what they should do about Angel, but Phantom Lady is admiring the finished Angel Blade experiment. Phantom Lady then says they should have some fun with Angel Blade and is curious how long she can survive against the GeoBloods. The following morning, Nailkaiser is being penetrated by Phantom Lady while the latter funnels her breast milk to shower and nurture the GeoBloods. While Nailkaiser recovered from the thrill of the experience, General Chloe and Colonel Elaine enter to report that the woman Nailkaiser attacked had been admitted to the General Hospital. Phantom Lady orders them to capture the woman on the chance she could act as bait to lure out Angel Blade. They acknowledge and leave. Nailkaiser then begs for the "punishment" to continue, so Phantom Lady turns Nailkaiser on her back and has sex with her a second time, this time Phantom Lady also uses her tail for anal sex as well. After they both orgasm, while Nailkaiser recovers from the experience, Phantom Lady asks Karin, who has been nearby to do something. Appearance Like most of the characters in Angel Blade, Nailkaiser wears clothing that exposes the breasts, buttocks, and genitalia. She also wears purple leather boots that go up to her thighs, arm-length gloves, a steel corset and a skirt that's exposed in the front. Personality Nailkaiser is shown to be ruthless and sadistic in her actions, raping women in various ways and taking her time with them. While loyal to Phantom Lady, willing to bring Angel Blade into her as ordered and even showing to have a lewd fondness of her mistress, Nailkaiser has developed a sexual attraction towards Angel Blade. Like all of the other mutants of Dark Mother, Nailkaiser is highly sexual, having sex shamelessly with any woman she deems attractive both as the dominant and submissive party. While she is never actually seen having sex with a man, it can be assumed that she is bisexual. Nailkaiser's discomfort when she relives the memory through a dream indicates that she did not consent to the transformation and that the memories before her transformation were lost after the transformation, her current evil persona a product of her mutation. Powers and Abilities As a Dark Mother mutant, Nailkaiser possesses an arsenal of powers. She is capable of flight, superstrength, and limited shape-shifting. This shapeshifting allows her to disguise herself as a normal human, and even morphs her tail into a nine-tails of pleasure tools to play with her victims. Like all female mutants, she is able to grow a penis. Unlike the others, however, she is capable of growing up to three at once. She can also fire lasers and balls of fire for combat. Category:Female Category:Rapists Category:Mutants Category:Perverts Category:Demon Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Abusers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Misandrists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Spy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mutated Category:Misanthropes Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Adulterers Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains